Red Roses
by Momojjii
Summary: Sayu Yagami grows up and has a daughter, Yume. Yume begins to have strange dreams with her uncle in them, and begins to realize the dark urges that rested inside him, also dwell inside her..
1. Chapter 1

(( Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! :D ))

I sat in class, a dull look on my face as I observed the class. Everyone seemed to ignore me, as I did to them. It was mutual ignorance, and accepted among everyone. This was at every school. I had often been a part of the other end at times, You were always to ignore the new kid, and they would ignore you. This was my case.

" Class, we have a new student. Please come and introduce yourself." I stood up walking to the front. My hair was a dark brown, with strands of red, lighter brown and black in it. My bangs swept across my face, and today there was a red bow on the back of my head, holding a bit of hair away from my face. People said i had long legs, but i was only about 5'5. My hair swung at my waist, as I stopped and spun to face the class, in my red uniform skirt, black thigh high socks, and my white shirt, with a red collar and black bow tied around my neck.

"Hello. I'm Yume. Yume Yagami." Eyes widened as everyone stared in shock. Whispers were immediantly thrown around, hitting the walls, bouncing so I could hear them all. Voices wern't hushed either, they wanted their opinions of me to be heard so I would know to stay away.

" Didn't he die before he could have kids?"

"She does kinda look like him.."

"She's obviously lying and pulling a prank."

"Settle down everyone." the teacher said calmly. I turned and glanced at him. "Please continue Yume." He did seem a bit intimidated by me. But then again, everyone was.

`" I live with my mother, and if you're all wondering, Light Yagami is my uncle, not my father. We kept the name because I dont deserve my father's bad name, its worse than that of Yagami. Please call me Yume, though. I came from Tokyo, a...private school. But my mother and I moved back to her home town to keep a watchful eye on my grandmother since she now has an illness. I hope we can all get along and be friends." I bowed and moved back to my seat. I boredly glanced up as the lesson began. Psh, private school.

The truth was i had came from a mental institution.


	2. Chapter 2

I tapped my pencil on my desk at home. I flipped through my dream diary, also a regular diary. I began to read.

" _Entry 1: Today i dreamt about someone sawing someone apart. I watched. It seemed ok. He asked if i wanted to join. I politely declined. But i wanted to say yes_."

"_Entry 2: Today mother visited me. She said the medicine will make the voices go away. But i don't want them too..They are just so friendly!_"

"_Entry 3: Today i dreamt about uncle. He was tutoring me. He seemed so kind. Then he stabbed me. But then it all changed. Turns out i was awake, trying to shove a knife into my attendant. I apologized, even if i didn't want to. Im tired of all the medicine._"

I slammed it shut and exhaled, rubbing my temples. I was only 15. There was no need to deal with my childhood anymore. I was a psychopath. It was a proven fact. But the pills helped. I grabbed the bottle, taking a few, swallowing nervously. It was inherited from my father ironically. He always hit me and mother. Then we had run away, and voices began to take his place, telling me i wasn't good enough, and cause me to attack myself and others. It was slowly going away, so i wouldnt have to deal with taking the pills anymore.

I liked that. But mother was sick, and so was grandma. They had attendants, and i helped but i often wondered what was going to happen to me sooner or later. My mother would smile and nod, and speak of a place where a great detective went. She would always murmur the name, so softly i wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yume, dinner is ready!" I glanced at my door and stood, running downstairs, and slid on my socks into the kitchen. I sat down on my knees on the pillow, and bowed to thank the attendant for the meal. My mother was the only one there. " It's rice cakes, and salmon. Perhaps you can make some sushi for lunch tomorrow? We have plenty of white rice left over." She smiled kindly. I nodded, and began to eat, but my mind wandered.

_I was walking through the night. I was young, about 5, holding my mother and fathers hand. Light ran up, and shot them both, and picked me up and started running. I screamed, looking back at them. " MOMMY DADDY!" Light set me down in a dark playground. The trees had eyes, watching me. He smiled, bending down and pet my head. "Be careful, they are always watching." He stood up, and looked at his watch. He opened a compartment and started writing. I stared up at him, until he dropped down, so quickly. He died of a heart attack. His watch had the numbers : 252 written on it._

I sat up suddenly, my heart racing. I grabbed my journal, and began scribbling down the dream. I would think it over later. But for now, i needed sleep. I lay back down, and curled up, sighing as i drifted off.

But i couldn't. Not just yet. I sat up.

"252.." i whispered touching my lips. Of course dreams represented your darkest fears and desires, i often couldn't differentiate between the two. Was i afraid of killing others, or was i wanting it? I got up, walking to my laptop, and chewed on my fingernail, opening it up as i typed in: Light Yagami 252.

"Nothing.. Damnit." I sighed, and just wrote the numbers down, flipping on the light. "Maybe its a hidden code." I blinked picking up the phone. 252...Ana. I blinked, looking up. I knew nobody named Ana. Maybe like that stupid urban legend? Ana Manto.

The story goes, that Ana Manto waits in the last stall in the girls bathroom, and wears a mask and cloak to cover his beautiful face and body. He is said to offer red or blue paper. If you say red, you will be killed and drenched in your blood. If you choose blue, you are strangled, or drained of blue. They say that to avoid being killed, you can choose nothing. If you try to trick him, then he will drag you into another world.

I sighed, shaking my head. "This is useless." I layed in bed, considering my options on how to take the message. Maybe i will meet someone named Ana? Or maybe they are nonsense numbers? I shook my head again, and crawled into bed, laying down. I watched the sun rise, considering everything.


	3. Chapter 3

( _AN: Hi guys! This chapter is a bit sad. I actually cried a little while writing it ahhh. Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy._ :) ))

I sighed, rolling in bed. A weekend. Thank god.

I got up silently, and remained in my pajamas as i walked groggily to the mirror. I fixed my hair a bit until gave up, running downstairs. "Mom!?" I yelled.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs, seeing her in her wheelchair, a blanket around her shoulders, her head buried in her hands. I glanced around, eyes wide. I walked to my mother cautiously. " What happened?"

"S-sayu...?" I said testily. If she was normal, she would respond by telling me to call her mom. But she didn't. She was shaking. Quietly crying.

I sunk to my knees. " Was it grandma?" I said wearily. She nodded.

"She died last night..She was old though...Natural causes..." She whispered, crying.

I blinked, glancing down. " It still doesn't stop the pain. Are you ok, Mom..?" I hugged her tightly. I wanted to cry, but i couldn't. All i could do was comfort the only one i had left. But her health, was slowly deteriorating. I suddenly felt immense hate for my uncle. I always looked up to him for his brilliance, but now all i felt was livid anger at what he had done to our family.

" Why did he do this to us?!" I suddenly screamed, putting my head in my hands. My mother glanced at me, shocked by my outburst. " We could have been happy! Grandpa wouldn't have died! You wouldn't have been kidnapped! That dectective would be alive, so many people would be alive!" I screamed again. Frustrated tears ran down my cheeks suddenly. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt us but that was impossible. He was dead. Dead and left us to suffer through what he had done to our family.

"Calm down, Yume.." Sayu whispered, putting her hand on my head. I glanced up, and she brushed away a tear from my eyes. "Whats done is done..I still love him despite what he did. We can visit everyones graves when we go to Grandma's funeral, how does that sound?"

I sighed, nodding. "Yes. I'm sorry. This is all something you don't need to deal with right now. I-i just..We can never be normal. I want you to be better and our family to be alive..This is just stupid.. I love you, Mom." I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, and i felt her grip loosen suddenly. My eyes widened. "Mom?"

No response. I yanked away, and immediately screamed for an attendant. I ran to the phone and dialed the polices number, my hands shaking. No no no no...

I dropped the phone as tears poured from my eyes. "Hello? This is the police, what is your emergency?" I swallowed hard, and grabbed the phone up again, trying to stop from sobbing and screaming. "M-my mom needs help please send someone.."

I sunk to the ground, dropping the phone as i buried my head in my hands, shaking.

"Hello? Hello?"


End file.
